Love's Gift
by willowrose1616
Summary: AU after OMWF! Buffy deals with life after death my twist on the series... I suck at summaries but the story is well worth reading
1. Chapter 1

**Loves Gifts**

**A/N Alright you guys this story I've been working on since I was about 13 this was the first thing I'd ever wrote so the beginning is kinda childish but it gets better as it goes on. I was going to change it but I changed my mom.**

**"Hello Spike." Buffy said walking out into the alley behind the Magic Box. "Hey luv aren't you leaving a hole in the middle of a group hug?" "I just wanted to be alone for a while." "Well I'll just be going then. uhm." "It's ok Spike I can be alone with you here." "What's wrong pet you seem out of it" " I was happy. I think I was in heaven and I was torn out of there by my friends. They can never know. Never!**

**(After Once More With Feeling and now not following any episodes)**

**"Spike are you here?" **

**"Yeah I'm downstairs give me a minute. What's up Buffy? Why aren't you at home with the Little Bit?" **

**"Because sense yesterday nobody will really talk to me. Everyone's a little wigged." **

**"So you come here. Not that I mind. And I never will. Besides we have to talk anyway."**

**"Really about what?" **

**"Come on don't play stupid. The kiss luv."**

**"What about it?" **

**"Well what was it about? And what was it to you?" **

**"Well first tell me what it was to you and then I'll tell you what it was to me." **

**"Okay fair enough. To me pet it was the best thing that had ever happened to me in my unlife other then the time with the spell that we were engaged!" **

**"Why Spike?" **

**"Why what pet?" **

**"Why was it the best thing that ever happened to you?" **

**"Because Buffy I love you and even if it was under a spell we still kissed."**

**"It really meant that much to you?"**

**"Yes!" Spike said as he edged closer to Buffy. **

**"Now what did it mean to you?"**

**"I'm not quite sure." Buffy said as she leaned in to Spike. They were so close that Spike could feel her pulse quicken. **

**"Spike." **

**"Yes pet." **

**"Will you ever leave me?" **

**"Never pet! Never." Just as he finished Buffy grabbed him and kissed him passionately. Her hands moving up his arms to wrap around his neck. As his hands travel down to the small of her back and he pulled her closer. Then he suddenly pulled away.**

**"Spike what is it."**

**"I just wanted to make sure you're sure." **

**"Oh Spike I'm sure because yesterday I realized something."**

**" And what's that luv." **

**"That." **

**" What luv?" **

**"Yes"**

**"Ok I'm a little confused here pet."**

**"Spike do you love me?"**

**"Yes Buffy I love you but I'm still a little confused." **

**"Well I realized that you really did love me." Buffy said as she closed the gap between them. "And I realized something else. "**

**"What's that pet?" Spike said as he again could feel her pulse against him. **

**"That what I feel for you isn't hate or disgust it's something else." "Like what pet. Spike said in almost a whisper. **

**"I'm not sure but I do know that the only time I feel anything is when I'm with you." **

**"So do you want me to make you feel something?" **

**"Yes Spike I'm tired of not feeling anything." Buffy said as she pulled off his shirt. He started to pull of hers then stopped and whispered "there's a big comfy bed downstairs." Then he took her into his arms and carried her down stairs and set her down but as he did so he pulled off her top. She started to kiss up and down his neck as she moved her hands from his shoulders to his waist and started to unbutton and unzip his jeans. And his hands moved down to her skirt and pulled it off in one sweep and tossed it to where her shirt already was. Then he laid her down on the bed. And with his hand he traveled in between her legs to find her wet and waiting for him and he slid in a finger and she let out a moan. While his other hand fondled her breast. "Is this what you want pet or do you want more?" **

**"More spike." she said gasping for air. With that he thrust another finger in her and started playing with her clit." Spike I need you. I need you with me, near me in me. Spike I need you in me." As she said that she pull him up her and lined him up. And with on thrust he was in her. Moving up and down in rhythm. Then the pace picked up and she orgasm sending him to his own orgasm. And he exploded inside of her hen collapsed on top of her. **

**"I love you Buffy. I love you so much."**

**"I know Spike. I know."**

**"Spike?"**

**"Yeah pet."**

**"Will you walk me home? I don't want to be alone, but I have to check on Dawn."**

**"Sure luv lets go." **

**"Thank you Spike." Buffy said as she leaned over and kissed spike. They walked all the way there in silence hand in hand. **

**"Uhm Buffy not that I mind but are you sure you want to go in holding hands?" **

**"No but I don't care what they think. You want to be with me right?" "Of course pet but I don't know if this is how you should tell them." "You're right but before we go in kiss me." **

**"No problem luv."**

**"Dawn I'm home you here?"**

**"Yeah give me a minute." Dawn yelled from upstairs "Hey Buffy how are you?" **

**"I'm fine thanks. What are you up to?"**

**"I'm going over to Tara's for the night she's coming to pick me up. Oh hi Spike." **

**"Hey Nibblet how are you?" **

**"Good Spike but why are you here? Not that I mind." **

**"Uhm just stopped by to say hi."**

**"Hey Dawnie I'm here." Tara said from the kitchen **

**"I'm in here Tara." **

**"Hey Buffy Spike."**

**"Hey Tara."**

**"You ok Buffy?" **

**"I'm fine Tara." **

**"Well Dawn we better get going Willow is waiting with movies and popcorn." **

**"You go ahead Dawn. I'll see you tomorrow." **

**"Okay Buffy see you tomorrow. Bye spike." **

**"Bye Nibblet later Glenda."**

**"Bye Spike and Buffy." **

**" Bye Tara." **

**"That went well."**

**"I know right." **

**"You want me to go pet?" **

**"No stay it's just us till tomorrow. " **

**"Anthything you want luv." **

**"Anything Spike?" **

**"Anything pet." **

**"Come with me upstairs." **

**"Anything you want pet."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Buffy awoke to the phone ringing. "Hello Buffy" "Giles it's three in the morning what is it?" "Emergency Scooby meeting be here by four and see if you can find Spike he needs to be there also. "Finding Spike is not going to be hard." "Okay well be at the Magic Box by four." Alright Giles bye." "Bye Buffy." "What's up pet?" "Not sure but we have to be at the Magic Box by four." "We" "Yeah Giles wants us there." **

**"Hey Buffy?" "Yeah Spike?" "We've been together for like six months right?" "Yeah what are you getting at?" "I was just wondering when we are going to tell people that we are dating." "Soon Spike I promise" "Ok luv whatever you want. I love you Buffy. " "Spi" "I know you know" "No Spike I love you." "Buffy wow. When? What? Wow." "Spike I understand and I just realized it about twenty minutes ago that I've loved you sense Glory beat you up because you wouldn't tell her about Dawn. And the fact that we've been dating for six months and you haven't pressured me once about telling my friends about us. I love you Spike." "I love you too Buffy." "Okay now that we've got all this out lets get going before we're late Spike." **

**"So here we are I guess we should let go pet." "No." "No?" "No now is as good of time as ever to tell them, and if there is a big evil they wont pay much attention to us." "Okay luv." "Hey Spike." "Yeah pet." "I love you." "I know." "Oh you do huh." Buffy said leaning in closer to Spike. "Yeah." Spike said capturing Buffy's mouth with his. "Oh hey guy OH MY GOD!" Xander screamed. "Calm down Xander." "Calm down Buffy you were just kissing Spike and you're still holding his hand." "Yeah Buffy what's going on?" asked Anya "Look right now's not the time lets just go inside and get the meeting started." "Fine Buff whatever you say." "Alright Giles we're here." "OK everyone s.." "uh buf Buffy why are you holding Spikes hand? asked Willow "Well now that everyone's here we have an announcement." "We?" everyone said at once "Yes we Spike and I are dating and have been for six months." "But Buff?" "No Xander we are not going to discuss this. We have more important matters to discuss or we wouldn't be here. Now Giles what's going on?" **

**"Oh yes well there is a gang of demons and vampires coming to Sunnydale tomorrow to open the hell mouth and you know if they open it hell and destruction on earth for a thousand years." "Okay how do we stop it?" "The only way to stop it is not let it start." "When is this suppose to happen?" asked Tara "Tomorrow night at sunset. " "Okay so that gives us time to stop them." said Xander "Well you guys find out how to kill the demons and Spike and I will go get weapons and be back before dawn." "Buffy speaking of Dawn what are we going to do with her when this whole thing goes down?" "I don't know Xander we'll think of something. See you guys in a few hours. You coming Spike?" "Not yet but I will be soon and so will you." whispered Spike so that only Buffy could hear him. "You'll pay for that comment." Buffy said with a playful punch to his arm **

**"Hey Buffy." "Yeah Spike." "You going to make me pay yet?" "Yes you've been a bad boy go to my room." "Yes ma'am." "Upstairs now young man." "Yes ma'am now what do you want me to do?" "Strip " "Mmm me or you?" "Your choice." "Good I like choices." "I knew you would." **

**"And I choose to strip...you." Spike said as he pulled Buffy's shirt off and threw it across the room. followed by her pants and panties and bra. "Now what do you want my William." "I want you on the bed now." "I can do that." Buffy said as she laid down on the bed and Spike laid down on top of her rubbing his erection against her thighs through his jeans. Then her hands moved down to his pants and undid them and pushed them down as far as she could reach. freeing his erection. Then she glided it inside her and he began to thrust slow at first then faster and faster. The faster he went the closer she came and then with one final thrust it pushed her over the edge into an orgasm which sent him into his own orgasm. Then they just lay there in each other's arms for a half an hour. **

**"You seem to get better and better every time if that's even possible." "Well thanks pet." " But as much as I hate to say it we have to go before the sun comes up." "I know come on pet lets get the little bit and go." **

**"Dawn you up yet?" "Yeah Buffy I'll be ready in a second." "Fine but hurry up we have to be there before sunrise." "Buffy is Spike here still?" "Yeah why?" "No reason just wondering." "Spike something's up with her lately, I don't know what but I'm really worried." "It'll be alright pet." "Hey Spike I got to ask you something." "NO! Do not go there again Buffy. We will all be fine ok pet." "But Spike just incase take care of Dawn for me and please don't let them bring me back if I'm really gone." "But Buffy." "Please Spike just promise me. And I don't want to die honest but if I do it's my time. Okay. I love you Spike." "I love you too Buffy and I will and I promise. But Buffy I wont let anything happen to you if I can help it." "I know Spike." Buffy said as she kissed him. "uhm hmm." Dawn said as she walked into the kitchen. "Shouldn't we be leaving?" "Oh sorry Dawn. Yeah lets go. Come on Spike." "After you pet." **

**"Hey guys we're back with weapons and Dawn. Hey what's up with all the tragedy masks? What's going on Giles!" Buffy asked stopping dead in her tracks. "Willow, Tara, Xander, Anya what the bleeding hell is going on?" Spike said coming up next to Buffy. "Spike calm down you're not helping the situation any." Xander said standing up and started walking towards them and then stopped. "What situation Xander? What the hell is going on?" Buffy asked almost screaming. "Buffy please calm down." Willow cooed. "Not till you tell me what the hell is going on and why the hell is Angel here?" Buffy said noticing Angel standing in the back of the group. "Buffy Cordy had a vision of you being turned by one of those vampires we're going to fight today." Angel said as he watched Buffy grab Spike's hand hard. "Did I miss something?" Angel asked a little confused at Buffy's gesture. "Oh yeah sorry Angel Spike and Buffy are dating." Xander said casually "Xander! It's none of his business." Buffy screamed at him. "Sorry Buff. Anyway back to what Angel was saying a vampire is supposed to feed on you and turn you." Xander said still calm. "Thanks wanker but no vampire is going to turn her except me." Spike said to the group and Xander. "Not helping Spike." Buffy said talking her eyes off the scoobies for a half a second to look at Spike then turned back to the group. "Sorry luv." Spike said trying to hide the fear that shook him from what he had just heard. **

**"Okay this is how it's going to work, first did you guys find out how to kill the demons and vampires without dusting mine. And second Will do you think you could do like a protection spell to keep the vampires from biting me?" Buffy said trying to shake off the feeling that something bad was going to happen. "We found a way to stop the demons and vampires but its harmful to ours." Willow said with a frown. "Okay what about the spell?" Buffy asked hopefully "Well Buffy there is a vampire protection spell but it only last for about two and a half to three hours." Willow said with the frown getting bigger. "Okay Willow we will do the spell. And I guess Angel and my William can make sure Dawn stays out of danger." Buffy said firmly "But Buffy!" Spike shouted "Spike you know I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you or Dawn or even Angel. So please just do this for me. Please." Buffy said turning to face him with a pleading look in her eyes. "Okay luv whatever you want." Spike said giving up the battle he new he would lose. "Alright now that that is settled what do we do till then, train, research, school?" Xander asked trying to break the tension in the room. "I don't think we can concentrate on school so I think we should all take a sick day." Willow said trying to be positive. "I agree Will. Hey Spike wanna spar with me?" Buffy said heading back towards the training room. "Sure pet whatever you want." Spike said and started to follow her. "Seem to love that line huh Spike." Angel snickered. "Jealous Angel?" Spike said with a snicker. "No Spike I would never be jealous of you!" Angel snapped back. "Could you to check your egos at the door and get off it already. Now Spike come on and Angel you can come if you want." "Fine okay I'll come and watch." "Good come on you two I need a good fight, and Angel if you think you think you can give me a better fight then Spike you're welcome to try." "You better watch it Angel she's mine now." Spike said in such a low voice that Angel could barely hear him but the message was clear.**

**"Okay guys it's show time. It's twenty minutes till sunset lets head out. Spike please take care of Dawn for me. I love you and I'll be back soon I hope. Angel can I have a word with you please." "Sure Buffy what's up?" "Angel please watch Spike for me make sure he doesn't try anything stupid and please don't tell him I asked you either." "Sure Buffy no problem." "Thank you Angel. Alright I'll see you later Angel." "Yeah hey Buffy." "Yeah Angel." "Be careful please." "I will and thanks again. Bye Angel. Bye Dawn. Bye Spike. I love you all." "I'll see you in a few hours Buffy." "Yes Dawn I love you stay here and listen to Spike and Angel okay." "Okay Buffy I will."**

**"Alright Will show time you ready?" "Yeah Buffy everything's up your protection spell is online and it will take me about five minutes to get the ball of sunshine up and running. Alright well we'll just have to stall them. Xander Giles you guys got my back." "Yeah Buff we got your back." "Good lets go." Buffy, Xander and Giles ambushed the demons and vampires. "Okay guys the ball is ready, stand back." "Alright Will go ahead." "Buffy behind you!" " Uhg oh my god. Xander I'm okay watch out. Willow anytime now. Oww god this hurts." "I'm on it Buffy. La ray sanalana gabria eluminata. Cover your eyes guys." They all cover their eyes. "Okay guys all clear lets go home now." "Hey Buffy you sure you're okay." "I'm fine Xand..." Buffy passes out. "Buffy." Everyone shouted at once. **

**"Guys she's waking up. Hey Buff how are you feelin'?" "What happened Xander? Where am I?" "Well we were fighting the gang at the high school when we got a little out numbered and a demon came up behind you and." "Okay Xander I got it thanks. Where's Dawn? She okay? Where's Spike?" Buffy it's ok we're okay. We're right here and we're fine." Dawn said walking into Buffy's hospital room. "Okay Dawn good but it's late you should go home and go to bed. Willow will you take her please?" "No problem Buffy. We should go and let you get your sleep. See you tomorrow." "Alright guys see you tomorrow. Spike you're not leaving are you?" "No love never." "Good." "I'm so sorry Buffy. I'm so sorry." "For what Spike you didn't do anything." "That's exactly what I did. Nothing. I should have been there to take care of you and protect you." "Spike look at me. Listen to me it's not your job to protect me. It's my job to protect not yours." "But if I were there I would've been able to..." "Spike don't think like that it's not your fault now get your but over here and lay down please." **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**"Spike listen to me I've been in this damn place for over two weeks. something's not right I should've healed by now. Something's wrong I feel very weak like maybe the sword was poisoned or something. Do me a favor and have the gang look in to it for me please." "Sure pet I'll go and you get some rest and I'll be back in a little while." "Okay Spike I love you and I'll see you later." "Bye pet I love you too. **

**(At the magic box) "Hey guys." "Hey spike what's up? Why aren't you still at the hospital with Buffy?" "Well Harris Buffy sent me here because she thinks that the sword that cut her was poisoned and she wants us to check it out for her." "Alright Spike we will." "Hey Spike can I talk to you in the back room." Willow said seeing how distressed Spike really was. "Sure Red no problem." "Spike are you ok?" "No Red I'm not I should've been there I should've protected her. And I didn't and now she's hurt bad and I can't do anything to help her The love of my unlife and I can't do anything to help her. I've never felt this helpless in my life or unlife. I don't know what to do anymore." Spike said as he starts to cry. "Oh Spike she'll be fine and it's not your fault. okay?" "Yeah but still. Willow I should've been there." "Well it's to late to worry about that now. Now we have to focus on getting her better. Alright Spike?" "Yeah Red lets go. I want to get back to her.**

**"I'm sorry she had a major set back last night. I don't think she's got very much time left. I'm so sorry." "Can we see her doctor?" "Of course but not to many people at once alright." "Of course doctor." "Guys we have to pull ourselves together before we go in there. We have to be strong for her." "Xander's right she needs us now." "Thanks Spike. Okay so who goes in first?" "Why don't you and Anya go in first to give the rest of us time to pull ourselves together." "Alright Will we'll see you in a few. Come on Anh lets go. **

**"Hey Buff how you doing?" Xander said as he hugged Buffy. "Hey Xander not so good but we still need to talk." "Sure what's up Buffster?" "Xander I need you to listen to me okay. This is what I want you to do." "Anything Buff." "I want you to get married and start a family. Anya is a wonderful woman and you two should be very happy together. Anya." "Yeah Buffy." "Xander is one of my best friends in the whole world. Take care of him for me please." "Forever Buffy. I'm glad I got to meet you." "Me too Anya. And I'm truly sorry I can't go to your wedding. Well guys as much as I hate to see you go I need to talk to the others still. I love you both." "We love you too Buff. See you a little later." "Yeah Xand-man a little later. Bye." **

**In the hallway Xander and Anya both start to cry. "Well that was the hardest thing to live through." "I know Xander but we have to go out with the rest of the scoobies so as hard as it is pull yourself together." "You're right An Dawn's out there and we need to be strong for her." **

**"Okay so who's next?" "We are Xander. How is she doing?" "Hard question to answer but she's waiting. You guys should go and see her." "Right Xander we're going." **

**"You okay Will?" "Not remotely but I have to be strong for her Tara." "Hey Buffy. How you feeling?" "As good as can be exspected. Willow I'm glad you're here cause unfortunately we have to talk." "Alright what's up Buffy?" "Willow, Tara I'm not going to be here much longer and I wanted to tell you how much I love you both and how glad I am to have such great friends. Tara thanks for being there and telling me what I already knew but couldn't see. I wish the two of you the best and I was wondering if you two could do me a favor." "Sure Buffy anything." "Watch over Dawn for me please. I hate to leave have to leave her again but I can't help it and forgive me for saying this but I don't know that I want to help it. I want you two to go on with your lives and leave the slaying to the new slayer. Go on live and be happy for me. I love you both." "We love you too. And as much as I hate to leave you but we should go to let Dawn and Giles come in. Bye Buffy see you later." "Yeah you will." They both hug Buffy and leave. **

**"Okay Dawnie she's waiting for you." "Willow said forcing a smile. "Okay thanks Willow come on Giles lets go." **

**"Oh my god!" Willow said as they all started to cry. "This has to be worse then hell." "It is." Angel said as he was walking through the door. "Trust me I've been there." " I think this is the worst thing to live through. Hey Spike how you holding up? Spike you there?" "What oh sorry Xander what did you say?" "I asked how you're holding up but I can tell and did you just call me Xander?" "What yeah I guess so why?" "No reason." "I wonder how things are going with Dawn." "I don't know Red but I wish that..." "No Spike it's not your fault." "Yeah okay but still." "No but still Willow's right Spike it's not your fault. Things just happen alright."**

**"Hey Dawnie come give me a hug it's okay." "Oh Buffy. " Dawn said as she started to cry. "I don't know what I'm going to do without you. I need you. I can't do this without you. I can't." Dawn said in between sobs. "Hey Dawn listen to me you can do it. You are going to go on and become something great. And I'll always be in your heart so you'll never be without me." "But Buffy it's going to be so hard without you." "I know Dawnie but mom and I are going to watch over you and watch how great a person you will become. And besides you won't be alone you'll always have the scoobies and Giles. Right Giles?" "Right. Hey Dawn how would you feel about living with me? That way we would always have each other." "That's a good idea Giles. What do you think Dawn?" "Okay I guess." "See everything will be okay. You'll have a good life, and besides you'll have Spike also." "No I won't." "Why not?" "Because he blames himself for you getting hurt." "But it's not his fault." "I know, but he feels like it was and he said if anything happened to you he was leaving." "Oh well uhm." "Hey Buffy we should go and let Spike see you before we all get kicked out." "Hey Dawnie, Giles I love you both. Can you tell the guys I love them and to go ahead home and I'll see them tomorrow." "Okay Buffy see you later." "Bye Dawnie. Bye Giles." "Bye Buffy and I'm sorry." "Don't be you trained me well and thanks for looking after Dawn for me." "No problem. Make sure you get some rest." "Bye Dad." "Bye my Buffy." **

**In the hallway "Oh Giles my sister is dying and I can't do anything to help her." Dawn said breaking down worse. "She'll be fine okay Dawnie." **

**"Hey guys Buffy said she loves you all and she wants us all to go home and get some sleep and she'll see us tomorrow." "But Giles." "It's what she wants Willow. Spike Angel she's waiting for you guys." "Huh oh okay Giles. You coming Angel?" "You sure Spike." "Yeah I'm sure." "Okay." **

**"Hey it's two of my favorite guys." "Hey pet what's up?" "You know not much. How about with you?" "Not much luv." "Hey Angel you going to come and say hi. I'm not going to bite that's your twos deal." "Funny Buffy." "Oh Angel it's okay to smile you too Spike. Where's that great smile of yours?" "Right here pet." "That's my William. Angel everyone is getting my advice and you're no different. I don't want you to wait any longer to tell Cordy how you really feel about her because you can't make up time so tell her and very soon alright." "Alright well I should go and give you some alone time. Bye Buffy." "Bye Angel." Angel kissed Buffy on the top of her head and then left. **

**"So." "So." "It's okay Buffy it's me. You don't have to be strong for me. Let me be the strong one. Just let it out." "Oh Spike." Buffy said as she started to cry. "I know pet. That's my girl." Spike said as he walked over her and sat on her bed pulling her into his arms. "Spike I don't want to go. I don't want to leave Dawn she needs me. I wish there was something I could do. I don't want to leave you I love you Spike I love you. Oh Spike." "Buffy you don't actually have to go I can kinda save you." "How Spike? Oh Spike I uhm. I don't want to mess up their lives anymore I just want them to have a normal life. I'm not sure I want to do this. I still want to go to heaven just not this soon." "You will." "How Spike? How can a vampire still get into heaven?" "Because I asked Willow if she could fix the soul spell to make it permanent through everything." "So Willow knows what you're planning and she's allowing it." "Not exactly." "Splainy?" "I told her it was Angel." "Oh. Still I don't know. I'm tired I'm going to go to sleep." "You do that pet and when you wake up everything is going to be all better I promise." "Okay Spike I love you. Don't let me sleep to long." "Alright luv now get your rest. Things are going to get better."**

**(In a hotel room) "Come on luv drink." Spike said putting his wrist to her mouth and Buffy started to drink "That's good pet. Alright that's enough for now." "Spike you did it didn't you?" "Yes pet now we can be together forever." "Oh Spike but what about my friends I just disappeared out of the hospital." "Not exactly." "What?" "When you got really sick I got this idea that if things got too bad that I would turn you and I knew your friends wouldn't let me do it if they knew. So I bought a new Buffybot and it in your bed and I took you and we left. So as horrible as it sounds everyone thinks you're dead or will very soon." "Oh Spike." **

**(Giles's phone rings) "Hello." "Hello Mr. Giles this is Dr. Joe and I have some unfortunate news." "What is it what happened?" "I'm sorry Mr. Giles but we lost Buffy." "Oh." Was all Giles could come up with. "Is there anything I can do for you?" "No goodbye doctor." "Goodbye Mr. Giles and I'm so sorry. Giles hangs up the phone and calls the scoobies and tells them to meet at his house ASAP. "Okay Giles we're all here well everyone but Spike." "Thanks Willow." "Giles what's going on?" "Well Xander, guys I don't know how to say this but the doctor just called and well uhm Buffy is gone." "What no no!" "I'm sorry guys." everyone starts to cry. "What do we do now?" "Dawn now we go to the hospital to talk to the doctor, but you don't have to." "No Giles I want to go." "Okay if you're sure." "I am." "Then lets go." **

**(At the hospital) "Did anyone get a hold of Spike?" "No Dawn Tara and I went to his crypt and some of his stuff was missing and he wasn't anywhere to be seen. Sorry Dawnie." "Then he must already know. I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid like watch the sunrise." "I... I'm sure he's fine Dawnie. He probably just wants to be left alone." "Yeah Tara's probably right so don't worry about Spike." "Okay Willow. Look there's the doctor." "Okay Dawn you stay here while I go talk to him alright." "Alright Giles." "Dawn here sit down. You want something to eat." "No Xander I just want this all just to be a bad dream." "I know what you mean. This is the third time I've went through Buffy dying." "Third time Xander?" "Yeah the first time she drown and I did CPR to bring her back. Then glory and now this. So three times is quite enough for me." "I would say so. I just can't believe she's gone." "I know Will I know." "We should have done something Xander anything." "Will there was nothing we could've done. It was her time and this time we're going to let her stay in heaven." "I know Xander I know. Hey Dawnie." **

**"Shh Willow she's finally asleep." "Okay Tara maybe we should take her home but whose house cause she can't go back to hers." "To mine." "Giles?" "Guys I'm adopting Dawn. Buffy, Dawn and I have already decided it." "When?" "On our one on one time yesterday." "Oh." "Come on guys everyone to my house for the night we'll figure things out tomorrow. **

**(At the hotel) "Spike will you do me a favor." "Sure pet anything." "Go check on Dawn for me and tell her that everything will be alright." "Sure luv I'll go at sunset." "Thanks Spike. Hey Spike." "Yeah pet." "I'm hungry." Buffy said and Spike just laughed " ok pet here." Spike said as he handed her a blood bag. "Drink slow luv. Drink slow. Hey Buffy." "Yeah Spike." "Are you mad?" "At what?" "At me for turning you." "I was for about twenty minutes after you first turned me but now I'm glad you did." "You are?" "Yeah I am because now I can be with you for the rest of my unlife and I can still watch over my scoobies. So yeah I'm happy." "Good I love to see my slayer happy. Well I should go and check on the little bit, but be ready to leave when I get back." "Leave to where Spike?" "Travel but we'll be back in time for the nibblet's eighteenth birthday like you want to be." "Alright Spike but travel where?" "It's a surprise luv." "Well hurry back okay." "Yes luv I'll see you in a little while. Bye Buffy." "Bye Spike."**

**(At Giles's house) "Hey Giles is Dawn here?" "Yeah Spike I'm here." "How you doing Nibblet?" "Been better you?" "Been better but I have something to tell you that Buffy asked me to tell you." "Buffy?" "Yeah last night she told me to tell you that everything would be okay. She didn't want to leave you and she feels bad she couldn't do anything to stop the demon guy. But you'll see again someday." "Oh Spike I miss her so much." "I know Nibblet I know." "Are you staying Spike?" "For the funeral and then I'm leaving, but I'll be back I promise and I'll send you postcards. Alright." "Okay Spike I'll miss you." "I'll be back pet. So uh when's them uhm." "In about an hour and a half." "Oh okay I have to go get something from my crypt. I'll meet you there. Love ya Nibblet." "Love you too Spike." "It will be alright I promise." **

**Spike went to the nearest pay phone to call Buffy, "Hello." "Hey luv I'm going to be a little while longer your thing is tonight so I'm going to go." "Spike are you okay?" "Yeah pet I'm fine." "Listen to me Spike it's not me. Okay. I'm here waiting for you." "I know but it's still a thing for you. And it's just weird. Well I should go pet it starts soon." "Alright Spike I love you." "I love you too Buffy Bye."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**"We are here to say goodbye to a devoted friend and a beloved sister. She will be truly missed." I'm sorry for your loss Mr. Giles." "Thank you reverend." "Giles." "Coming; Goodbye reverend." "Giles we're going to take dawn home she's tired. Are you coming?" "I'll be there in a minute." "You want us to wait?" "No go ahead I'll catch up." Alright Giles see you in a little while." "Bye Giles, scoobies. Bye Nibblet I got to get going before sunrise." "Bye Spike I'll miss you. I love you." "I love you too little bit and like I promised I will be back." "Alright Spike." "And remember what we said things will get better." "Bye Spike." Spike watched the gang get in the car and pull away when he heard. "Spike. Spike." Buffy whispered trying to get Spikes attention "What?" Spike hissed to whoever was calling his name. "Over here." Buffy said motioning with her hands she wanted him to come to her. "Buffy what the bleeding hell are you doing here. Do you want to seen or smelt?" "No I just wanted to see the gang one last time." "But pet we will be back in about two years and you can see them then." Spike said calming down a little. "Alright Spike lets go." "Yeah lets go luv."**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

** 2 years later **

**Spike and Buffy returning to Sunnydale for Dawn's 18th birthday.**

**"Why do you insist on hitting that damn sign?" Buffy asked snuggled up against Spike in his black Desoto. "Tradition luv." "I can't believe that my little Dawn is going to be 18 tomorrow. Do you know when and where her party is?" "Yeah I called Red and she told me when and where the only problem is it's in the day." "Good thing we got the rings then." "Yeah good thing." "So where are we going to stay while we're in Sunnyhell?" "Well from what I heard your old house is abandoned so we can stay there." "Alright Spike that's fine." "You nervous pet?" "Yeah I haven't seen these people in two years, they all think I'm dead. What are they going to say? What are they going to do?" "One you're technically dead." "Spike!" "What you are and two if gets to be to bad we'll just leave alright." "Okay Spike but still." "I know pet I know. But worse come to worse they wont even recognize you." "Why wouldn't they?" "Cause you look different." "Really?" "Yeah luv. Here we are." "Wow Sunnyhell has changed a lot in two years." "Come on pet lets get inside before someone sees us." "Oh right." "Come on luv we need to get some rest we have an early day tomorrow." **

**" Rise and shine pet. We have to get going or we'll be late." "Okay I'm up. Give me ten minutes and I'll be ready and we can go." You got Dawn's gift?" "It's in the driveway luv." "Okay lets go." **

**"Alright we're here you ready for this luv?" "No not really." "I'll go in first and you come in behind me okay." "Yeah huh." "Give me your hand cause here we go." "Okay." **

**Spike opened the gate and walked through with Buffy hiding behind him. "Hey guys." Spike said in a cheery tone "Spike you're here but it's daylight." Dawn said practically bouncing with excitement "I know nibblet and we'll get to that, but right now I have a surprise for you. Come here luv." Spike said and Buffy steps out from behind him. "Hey guys." "This can't be real! She's dead!" Dawn shouted tears threading to fall "I'm real Dawnie honest." Buffy said still standing by Spike squeezing his hand a little tighter." But. But" Was all dawn could say then she just stopped trying to say anything. The whole Scooby gang just sat there and stared at the couple.**

**"Spike I don't think this was a good idea." Buffy said after a while. "No pet it was a fine idea just give them a minute." Spike said trying to reassure her but it failed. "Spike nobody has said anything in a half an hour. I don't want to ruin Dawn's party so I'm going to go you stay and enjoy the party. If you need me I'll be at home getting ready to leave." Buffy said turning to walk out. "Where are you going?" Spike asked shocked at what she said. "We're going to Paris but not till you're ready to go. So stay and have fun. Bye guys. Bye Dawn. Happy birthday." Buffy said then turned back and headed out the gate and towards her old house. "But pet." Spike said but it was to late she was gone. "That didn't go so well. Here Nibblet happy birthday. I loved to stay but I can't bye." Spike turned to go." Spike!" Dawn screamed "Later Nibblet." Spike said then turned and left. **

**"Buffy you here pet?" Spike yelled up the stairs. "Yeah I'm up here Spike." Buffy yelled back down "Hey luv." "God I was so stupid to do that today. I mean what the hell was I suppose to say 'hey guys I didn't actually die I just ran away with Spike" Buffy said and started to cry "Buffy listen to me okay it wasn't a bad idea. Now they know that you're alive so to speak and they'll come around." Spike said sitting with her on the bed. She leaned on his chest. "Maybe but did you see the looks on their faces?" Buffy sobbed "Well that was expected. They've thought you were dead for the past two years and now they know you're not and it's a lot to deal with." Spike said trying to reason with Buffy. "Yeah I know but still we shouldn't have thrown it all on them like that." Buffy said sitting up. "Maybe you're right. But what's done is done pet." Spike said then kissed her on her head and looked at her lovingly. "Yeah you're right. So now what?" "We'll stay here till tomorrow night and then leave if you want to." "Okay. So who do you think will show up first?" Buffy asked knowing her friends would turn up soon. "Red or Harris." "That's my guess too. And someone's already here." "Yeah she's noisy." Buffy said with a giggle listening to Willow fumble with the door and trying to open it. **

**"Buffy you here?" Willow yelled once she got in. "Willow told ya. My best friend this is going to be interesting." Buffy said with a sigh. Getting up not sure if she wanted to face her best friend. "Yeah luv you want me to go with you?" Spike asked getting up and standing next to her "No you don't have to I'm sure I can handle her." "Buffy you here?" Willow yelled again and both Spike and Buffy could hear fear concern and hope in her voice. "Yeah Willow give me a second. " "Alright I'll be in the living room." "Okay Buffy breathe. Oh wait I don't have to. Wish me luck William." "Good luck luv and I'm here if you need me." "Okay."**

**"Hey Will." "Buffy!" Willow jumped up and gave Buffy a big hug. "I missed you too Will." "Buffy oh god Buffy." Willow said and started to cry, "It's okay Willow stop crying please. It's okay I'm right here. Here sit down." Buffy said trying to calm her friend down "Okay." **

**"So Willow what's new?" Buffy said after about twenty minutes of silence. "Well first off Xander and Anya got married and are as happy as ever. You should've seen the brides maids dresses they were hideous." Willow said making a face, which made them both laugh. "Really?" "They were green and ugh they were just horrible. But she was so happy." "Wow I wish I could've been there." "Oh and guess what Xander's new job is." Willow said with excitement in her voice "What?" "He's a watcher!" She practically screamed. "He's a what?" "He felt like it was his fault for what happened to you. And I felt like it was my fault for not having a better protection spell for you." Willow said looking down. "Willow listen to me it was not your fault or Xander's or Spike's or Giles's fault. It was mine I was careless, but it doesn't matter anymore cause I'm happy or was until the party which was a bad idea." Buffy said now fettling with her hands." No it wasn't a bad idea I'm glad you came I missed you so much." Willow said about to start crying again. "I missed you too Will. So what's up with you and Tara? How is she?" Buffy asked trying to get Willow to stop crying. "She's great. We're great. We're engaged!" Willow practically shouted. "Engaged! Wow when? Who asked who? Wow." Buffy asked hugging her best friend. "I know I asked her and yesterday." Still beaming with excitement. "Wow congratulations Will." "Buffy." Willow asked looking into her best friends eyes "Yeah Willow." "Now that you're back I was wondering would you be my maid of honor?" Willow asked practically begging Buffy to come back into her life and act like nothing had happened. She truly had missed her so much. "Wow Willow of course. Okay what about Giles. How is he?" "He's good. He fell into his fathering roll very fast and now he's engaged and she's really nice." "Wo wait Giles is what? My Giles is engaged?" Buffy asked shocked to hear her Giles was now engaged. "Yeah her name is Olivia and she's suppose to be here tomorrow from England." Willow said with a smile. Then there was a long pause before Buffy asked her next question. "And what about Dawn?" **

**"What about me do you want to know?" Dawn said walking into the living room "Dawnie." Buffy said jumping off the couch and moved closer to Dawn "Buffy it's actually you. This isn't a dream?" Dawn asked on the brink of tears. "No Dawn it's me now come here and give me a hug." Buffy said in the same position as her sister. "Oh Buffy I missed you so much." Dawn said running over to Buffy and gave her a huge hug. "I know I missed you too." Buffy said hugging her back until Dawn pulled away. "Then why didn't you stay?" Buffy just looked down and tried to figure out how to explain it to her. "Because I didn't want to put guys in anymore danger. I realized when I was in the hospital that it could've been any one of you that got hit. And I didn't know what you would think about me being a vampire." Buffy said thinking back to that day in the hospital. "I don't care what you are as long as you're alive." Dawn said hugging Buffy again. "Same with me Buffy." Willow piped in from the couch. "And us too Buff as long as you're still here." Xander said coming into the living room with the rest of the Scooby gang behind him "Oh guys." Buffy said giving them a group hugs which was actually bigger then she remembered it. "Can I join the party?" Spike said leaning against the wall then he stood up and strolled over and wrapped his arms around Buffy. "Well I guess so now that you're kinda Permanente." Xander said looking at him and Buffy together. "Damn straight I'm Permanente Harris." Spike said tightening his arms around Buffy. "A little cocky are we William?" Buffy said with a snicker. "No just certain." Spike said then kissed Buffy on his mark on her neck. **

**"Okay now that things are calmed down can we get back to my party?" Dawn asked after a few minutes of silence and hugs. "Sure Dawnie lets go." Buffy said heading towards the door. "By the way Buffy and Spike thanks for the present I love it." Dawn said with a huge smile on her face. "We knew you would Nibblet." "Thanks again guys now lets get back because Steven should be here soon and I don't want to miss him." **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**"So Dawn Who's Steven?" Buffy asked once they had got in Dawn's new cherry red convertible. "He's uh Angel's son and my boyfriend." Dawn stuttered out. "Woo wait a minute back up and maybe just stop all together. Sense when does Angel have a son and why isn't Angel Angelus and who is the mother?" Buffy said without taking a single breath. "Woo Buffy stop for a second and breathe." Dawn said holding up her hands. "I don't need to breathe." Buffy almost shouted but instead lowered her voice. "I don't know Buffy let Angel explain it to you cause I don't understand it but it doesn't matter we've been together for six months today." Dawn said beaming. "Wow congrats six months is a long time." Buffy said looking impressed that someone could hold her attention that long "He's here! He's here!" Dawn said standing up in the back seat. "Easy Dawn we've got ten seconds and we'll be there." "But Buffy I haven't seen him in a month." Dawn complained **

**Steven!" Dawn screamed jumping out of the car before Spike even had a chance to turn it off. "Hey Dawn! Where you been?" Steven said running up to her, picking her up then spun her around. "Convincing my sister to come back to the party." Dawn said still holding on to Steven. He pulled her away to look at her. "But I thought your sister was dead." Steven said confused. "I was I am but I'm still here." Buffy said walking in the gate behind Spike. "Bu Buffy?" Angel stuttered out shocked at the sight of her. "Hey Angel how you doin'?" Buffy said as causal as possible trying not to laugh at the face he was making. "Buffy what happened to you?" Angel asked totally clueless of what had happened two years ago. "Come on Angel you're a vampire what does everyone else have that we don't?" Buffy said being a little harsh towards Angel. "Buffy no. Why?" Angel asked completely shocked at what she had done to herself. "Because Angel if I didn't I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't be able to see my little sister grow up or my friends get married. I had to Angel. So lets just get back to the... what's that Spike?" Buffy asked in the middle of her sentence when she felt a strange feeling. "It's a sense like your one to detect vampires but this one is to detect slayers." Spike said looking around and spotting Faith standing off to the side. "Hey B." Faith said casually with a little wave "Faith what the hell are you doing here?" Buffy growled and almost vamped out right there. "Chill B I was invited." Faith said backing up some not enough to bring notice to it but she was. "By who?" Buffy snapped. "Buffy." Xander said trying to get her attention. "What the hell is going on?" Buffy asked confused now. "Buff she's my slayer." Xander said putting his hand on her shoulder. "But Xander what about all the times she tried to kill you?" Buffy said with concern for her best friend. "She has changed Buff. She has changed a lot." Xander said pleading with Buffy to calm down. "Fine you've been around her I haven't." Buffy said backing down for Xander's sake. "Hey pet." Spike whispered to Buffy. "Yeah babe." "You see how nervous you make her?" Spike said with a devilish grin. "Yeah I love it. So Angel how have you been? Angel?" Buffy said turning her attention from Spike to Angel and completely ignoring Faith. "Oh sorry Buffy just thinking." Angel said snapping out of his trance. "Oh really about?" Buffy asked curious to see what could make Angel space out so much. "Just stuff Buffy." Angel said dismissing the issue. "Oh okay." Buffy said letting it go. "Hey guys I hate to crash the party but..." Cordy said appearing in front of everyone. "What now Cordy?" Spike snapped coming out harsher then he meant it to. "Nice to see you again too Spike." Cordy riled back taking no offence. "It's not like we're not glad to see you Cordy but the last five times we've seen you you told us about a new danger." Buffy said grabbing a hold of Spike's hand. "Cordy you knew Buffy was alive and you didn't tell me?" Angel asked truly hurt. "I asked her not to Angel." Buffy said looking at Angel trying to figure out how she could explain this to her first true love, that now wasn't even a big enough part in her life to tell that she didn't die two years ago. "But why Buffy why not tell me?" Angel said practically begging for an explanation on why the women that he would've giving anything for didn't even tell him that she was still alive. "Because Angel if I told you would you have let me do it?" Buffy said walking over and taking Angel's hand. "NO!" Angel yelled pulling his hand from her's. "Exactly. I wanted Spike to because I love him and wanted to be with him and my family." Buffy said walking over to Spike and taking his hand. Spike gave her a reassuring squeeze and she continued. "You're going to tell me that you wouldn't let me have it." Buffy said looking at him with eyes pleading with him to understand. "No Buffy I don't want that but are you sure this is what you want for yourself. Now you can't have a family like you wanted." Angel said walking over to sit down. "Angel this is what I want and I do have a family it's just small." Buffy said glancing from Spike to Dawn. "Hey guys I hate to break up this fight because it's funny but Cordy is getting impatient." Spike said interrupting Buffy and Angel's argument. "Oh sorry Spike. Sorry Cordy what's up?" Buffy asked shifting her attention to where Cordial was standing. "An apocalypse is coming up, but the problem is it's at noon and we're going to need all three of you. But I can't do an eclipse again." Cordy said with a confusing look to her face "So what does that mean Cordelia?" Buffy said a little worried about the responce. "What that means is that all three of you are going to be human again." Cordy said with a slight smile "Wow. Really? Cool. When?" Buffy asked really excited. "Soon." Cordy said happy to see that Buffy was excited but Spike on the other hand wasn't.. "How long will it last for?" Spike asked dredding the answer he knew was comming. "It will be premenate Spike. You will be human till you grow old and die." Cordy said with a little smile on her face "Bloody hell. I have to go." Spike said getting up and grabing his duster and headed for the door "Spike are you ok?" Buffy asked right on Spike's tail "Yeah pet I'm just tired." SPike said trying to keep his temper down"Alright Spike lets go. See you later Dawn enjoy your present." Buffy said glancing back at her friends "Later Nibblet." Spike said leaving with Buffy right behind him "Bye Spike Buffy." Dawn said as she watched them leave. So much for this birthday party. **

**"Spike what's wrong?" Buffy asked once they reached the front door of the house "Nothing luv I'm just tired." Spike said opening the door. "Oh that sucks cause I'm not tired at all and I was hoping you could help me with that, but if you're to tired I'll understand." Buffy said standing there then she started to suck on the top of her finger. "Race you upstairs." Spike asked. "You're on." Buffy said as Spike dashed upstairs with Buffy right behind him. "Oh the slayer loses yet again." Spike said with a cocky grin on his face. "Oh you always win." Buffy said with a pout. "So what's my prize?" Spike asked ashe headedfor the bed. "Your choice." Buffy said sitting right next to Spike on the bed. " Mmm my choice. Buffy I have a question." Spike said going searious for a moment. "Yeah Spike." Buffy asked alittle scared at what he was about to say. "Will you be my mate?" Spike said looking deep into her eyes. "Oh Spike of course." Releived at what he had said that it wasn't bad. They spent the rest of the night claming and reclaming each other. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**"Buffy wake up." Spike said shaking Buffy gentally. "What's up Spike? What's wrong?" Buffy said sitting stright up. "You're breathing." Spike said with a sad touch in his voice. "What? I'm what? I am Spike I'm alive again and so are you." Buffy said in an exstatic voice. "I know." Spike said somberly "I'm going to go tell Dawnie. You wanna come?" Buffy said practically jumping out of the bed. "No pet go ahead I'm going to go take a shower." Spike said getting up not so egerly. "Okay Spike I love you." Buffy said then kissed Spike and headed for the door. "I love ya too pet." Spike said then sat back down on the bed. **

**"Look what you've done Willam. I had a family." "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Spike kept saying over and over again "Spike what is it?" Buffy asked trying so hard not to cry. She had never seen him that bad before. Spike was always the strong one. "I'm sorry." Spike said from the cornor where he was sitting in a ball "Spike what is going on? Spike?" Buffy said frantically. "It wasn't me." Spike said to no one. "But it was Willam. You killed my family and made me watch before you tourchered and killed me." "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Just leave me alone." Spike screamed. **

**"What should I do. Cordy will know what's going on. Cordelia I need you."Buffy yelled toward the celling. "Buffy what's wrong ?" Cordy asked appearing instantly " It's Spike he has been like this for almost three hours. What's going on?" Buffy asked frantically "Buffy it's his soul." Cordy said with a somber face "What am I suppost to do how can I help him?"Buffy asked on the verge of tears. "I don't know talk to Angel. He has a soul try to get him to talk to spike. And Buffy hurry we need a sane Spike." "Okay thanks Cordy. See you later." Buffy said then ran to go talk to Angel alittle afraid to leave him alone but she need to get him help. **

**"Angel? Angel where are you?" Buffy said running into the mation where he stayed while he was in Sunnydale. "Buffy I'm here what's wrong?" Angel asked as he came rushing out of the room . "Angel it's Spike he's just sitting in the corner and talking to himself. I think it's his soul getting to him." Buffy said on the verge of breaking down but she knew she couldn't because Spike needed her. "It'll be okay Buffy just calm down." Angel said walking over to her and gave her a hug. "You need to talk to him get him to realize he was a different person when he did those things and he's not that person anymore." Angel said trying to help Buffy calm down. "Thank you Angel. I'll see you later." Buffy said then turned and bolted towards the door. "No problem Buffy." Angel said after her.**

**"Spike honey listen to me. It's me Buffy." Buffy said kneeling infront of him "Buffy what have I done?" Spike said looking into her eyes. "Spike listen to me those things happened a long time ago. You were different then. You don't kill people anymore you help them and we're going to need you're help." Buffy said trying to stay cool. "But Buffy I killed you. The one person I love the most I killed and I killed all her friends. " Spike said looking away from Buffy. Buffy couldn't help but looked shock "No Spike you didn't kill me I'm right here and the scoobies are fine. Let's go to bed and when we get up we will go see the scoobies alright." Buffy said helping Spike up and conincing him she was alright and that everything was going to be okay. "I love you Buffy." Spike said once they had gotten into bed."I love you too Spike." Buffy said spooning up against him. They spent the rest of the night in each others arms not putting more then an inch of space between them. **

**"Feeling better Spike?" Buffy asked when they woke up the next morning. "Yeah pet thanks to you. Hey Buffy." Spike said looking at her with all the love he possesed. "Yeah Spike." Buffy asked looking at him with that same intenisty "I have something to ask you." Spike said looking down and started to fittle with something. "Okay." Buffy said trying to figure out what Spike was messing with. "Buffy you're the love of my life and sense we're no longer tecnically mates." Spike said looking up to look in Buffy's eyes. "Spike we will always be mates." Buffy cut in. "I know pet but let me finish." Spike said looking at Buffy and saw her blush and he gave her a slight smile."Okay sorry." Buffy said and smiled back at him. "Where was I? Oh yeah So now that we're not vampires anymore I wanted to know." Spike said then hit on knee right in front of her. "Buffy will you marry me?" Spike asked and pulled out a beautiful ring Buffy couldn' even speak for a whole minute. "Oh Spike of course." Buffy said and Spike slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her passonatly. After a while they hed to pull away to get air. "The pink band stands for you as my life, the gold stands for my love and the silver stands for my mate, soul and vampire." SPike said sitting back on the bed and looking at her ring. "Oh Spike it's beautiful. Come here." Buffy said then tackled Spike and was kissing him up and down when they heard the front door open. "Buffy Spike we're here. You guys home?" Willow shouted upstairs. "Oh shit I forgot about the scooby meeting. Come on Spike we got to go. And besides we can tell everyone we're engaged." Buffy said glowing "Good idea luv lets go." Spike said jumping up and grabbing his pants. "You're anxious." Buffy said smiling at him. "No just excited." Spike said walking over and wraping his arms around her. "Me too. Lets go." Buffy kissed him then they headed downstairs. **

**"Hey guys we're here but first we have an announcement." Buffy said trying to hide her excitement. "So do we." Dawn said copying Buffy's look. "Well go ahead Dawn." Buffy said jestering for her to go. "Okay Steven and I are engaged." Dawn said almost screaming. "Ahh." Buffy said low but Dawn heard her. "What Buffy?" Dawn said looking at her sister. "Copycat." Was all Buffy said. "What?" Dawn asked confused "Spike and I are engaged." Buffy said still beaming. "Hey copycat when did you get engaged?" Dawn said not liking the idea of having to share her day. "About an hour ago at seven. When did you?" Buffy said looking up at the love of her life. "About seven." Dawn said. "Well it doesn't matter congradulation to both couples." Willow said going over to hug the two couples "Thanks Will." Buffy said hugging her back then showed her the ring and was in the process of explaining it when Giles inturupted the party. "I hate to brake up the festivties but we have an apoclyps in about sixteen hours. " Yes Giles so what's up?" Buffy asked looking for a place to sit so they could get down to business "Here B sit here." About to get up to give Buffy her seat "No thanks Faith I've got a better seat." Buffy said walking over to sit on Spike's lap. "Hmm I see that." Faith said looking at Spike. "Hu hum." Buffy said when she thought Faith was looking alittle to hard. "Sorry." Faith said then she looked at Angel. **

**"So this thing happens at the hellmouth. " Willow asked "So that means we get to go back to high school." Xander stated. "Presicly." Giles said. "Pist Faith." Buffy whispered."Yeah B." "You okay with going back to high school?" Buffy asked worried about everything that had happened at that school. "I'm 5 by 5 but thanks for your consern." Faith said with a smile towards Buffy. She was glad they were getting past everything that hapened to them. "So Dawn will have to use her powers to close it which will take a little while." Giles continued. "Wait what power? Dawn has powers?" Buffy asked shocked to hear her that her baby sister has powers. "We found out about a year ago that I could open and close portals to other diamentions. So Willow and Tara worked with me to help harness my powers to use when I need to. " Dawn said smiling at Buffy hoping that she takes it okay "And it doesn't hurt you right Dawnie." Buffy asked conserned. "It's tiring but no physical damage." Dawn said trying to prove to her sister it was okay. "Anyway back to what I was saying Dawn would have to close the portal but until she could she would need a protection spell." Giles said continuing with the plan. "Check we can handle that." Willow said glancing over at Tara who gave her a quick squeeze of reasurance. "I know Will but we also need a spell to keep whatever comes out of the portal in a closed space and also to keep the rest of Sunnydale out." Giles said alittle worried he was putting to much pressure on the witches. "We can do that right Will." Tara said giving Willow a reasuring smile. "Yeah I think so Tara." Giving her a smile back, but on the inside she wasn't that sure. Sure her and Tara have now gotten over the magical fight they had and Willow was trying to be very good about it "Okay so the rest of us will fight whatever comes out of the portal." "Except Anya and Xander." Cordy said appering once again out of nowhere. "What's up cordy? why can't I fight?" Xander asked alittle weirded out that she told him he couldn't fight. "Because the newest scoobies will need both a mother and a father Xander." Cordy said with a smile and a wink at the couple. "What?" Anya asked but she knew what Cordy ment. "Congrats on the baby Anya." Cordy said then turned to Buffy. "Thanks." Anya said rubbing her stomach then looked up at Xander who as soon as their eyes met so did their lips. "And Buffy please please be careful. I know you have to be in this fight but be careful. Spike make sure you watch over her." Cordy said pleading with them to be careful "Of course I will but why are you being like this Cordiela? " Spike asked confused "I can't tell you yet but please just watch after her." Cordiela begged trying not to sound to dier but they had to understand that they need to be careful. "Sure Cordy with my life." Spike said wrapping a protective arm around Buffy who just sank into it a little scared at why Cordy was being like that. "You be careful to Spike we need you too." Cordiela said looking at the couple and thought they have no clue what they're in for. "Alright Cordy I'll make sure they both make it out okay." Angel said walking up to stand behind his childe and grandchilde even if they we're vampires anymore they would always be like a family. "Thank you Angel. And everyone please be careful. Bye. " Cordy said then diapeared. **


	8. Chapter 8

1

**Chapter 8:**

**A/N Alright I know it's been a long time since this story was updated but I have a lot more of it finished so if you are still reading thanks and there will be more updates soon.**

**"Spike what's that smell?" Angel asked once things had settled a little. "I know I smell it too Angel, but who is it?" Spike asked looking around to see if he could see anyone bleeding. "Me it's my side Spike. Help me upstairs before everyone starts to worry." Buffy said getting up as carefully as possible but the blood had aready socked through her white shirt. "Okay pet lets go.We'll be right back." Spike said helping Buffy up. "Buffy you're bleeding!" Dawn said noticing the huge red stain on the side of her shirt**

**"It's okay Dawnie. I'm alright honest." Buffy said trying to calm her sister down forcing a smile.**

**"Okay Dawn let her go and take care of herself." Angel said getting up to help Spike. "Alright Angel." Dawn said and went back to her spot on Steven's lap. "Come on pet lets go. Almost there." Spike said helping Buffy up the stairs. "Spike it hurts so bad." Buffy said barely able to move. "It's going to be okay pet here take these they'll help with the pain." Spike said handing her a couple of pain pills and some water.**

**"Oh Spike." Buffy said trying not to show how much it actually hurt. "Come on pet lets get you to bed until it's time to fight." Spike said picking her up and carring her over to the bed. "Okay Spike good idea. Stay with me till I fall asleep." Buffy said closing her eyes. "Of course pet." Spike said then kissed her and laid there until she fell asleep. **


	9. Chapter 9

1

**Chapter 9**

**"Spike how is she?" Angel asked once Spike had come back downstairs. "She's sleeping for now. She'll be fine. I'll be back I'm going to have a smoke." Spike said then turned and headed out back. "Spike are you okay childe?" Angel asked once they had been outside a while. "Angel she's not good and I don't know how to help her." Spike said and stopped pacing and faced him. "Spike she's the slayer she'll be alright." Angel said trying to comfort him not to sure himself but it had to be.**

**"Buffy wake up." Cordy said shaking Buffy "Cordiela what is it." Buffy asked annoyed "Here take this it will help with the pain and help you heal very quickly." Cordy said handing her two pill that Buffy took them imediatly "Thank you Cordy I feel alittle better already." Buffy said getting up. " Good now go make sure Spike is okay." Cordy said looking at Buffy. "Alright thanks Cordy." Buffy said then went to leave when Cordiela told her something that grabed her attention. "Buffy make sure you don't let anything hit your stomach." "Uhm okay bye Cordy." Buffy said alittle confused. "Bye Buffy." **

**"Spike you out here baby?" Buffy asked opening the back door looking for Spike."Buffy how you feeling?" Spike asked getting up to meet Buffy. "Better." Buffy said then kissed Spike and they were only broken up because of Angel. "I'm going to go inside to give you two some alone time. But keep in mind we only have an hour till we have to go." Angel said then turned to head inside. Buffy giggled. "Okay thanks Angel we'll be inside in a few minutes."Spike said and gave Angel a slight nod. "Bye Buffy." Angel said then headed in.**

**"Spike are you okay?" Buffy asked once Angel was inside seeing his eyes were all red."Yeah pet. Are you?" Spike asked taking Buffy's face in his had. Buffy leaned into his hand. "I'm fine baby honest. Cordy gave me something and now I'm fine. But she told me to watch my stomach and don't let anything hit it." Buffy said alittle confused "Why?" Spike said putting his hand on her stomach. Buffy put her hand over his. "Don't know . Come on lets get back inside and get this damn thing over with." Buffy said then with a quick kiss turned in and headed in. "Yeah I agree." And followed her in.**

**"Hey guys we ready to go?" Buffy asked once they got inside. "You sure you're okay Buffy?" Willow asked conserned she didn't want anything to happen to her. She had just got Buffy back. "I'm fine Will. Now how's this going to work?" Buffy said with a reasuring smile towards Willow. "Tara and I made these pendents as acess cards so to speak to get in and out of the dome. So Anya and Xander wont get one." Willow said then handed out the pendants "Alright lets go now that everything is worked out and guys please be careful." Buffy said looking around at her friends and felt a little guilty that she couldn't handle this by herself and had to put them into danger. "Alright Buffy." **


	10. Chapter 10

1

**Chapter 10**

**"Okay everyone one minute till noon." Will your're up." Buffy said getting into possition. "On it Buffy." Willow said grabing Tara's hand. "Here we go guys the portal is opening." Buffy said getting in her place in the circle they created around the portal. "Buffy I got your back luv." Spike said taking a quick glnace up and down her then he smiled. "Spike" Buffy said and he thought he was caught not focusing on the misson. "Yeah pet" SPike said slowly. "I love you." BUffy said with a smile towards Spike "I love you too Buffy. Now consentrate." Spike said with a smile. "Willow go ahead." Buffy shouted. "Enemies fly and fall cricling arms raise the walls." Willow said then moved into place "Good Willow now please protect her. Here catch." Buffy said tossing Willow an ax. "Buffy duck!" Spike shouted upset she wasn't paying attention to the fight. **

**"We've been fighting for over six hours." Buffy said to Faith when she didn't have any new creatures to fight "Cheer up B you know you're having fun." Faith said giving Buffy a wink. Buffy smiled and looked away towards Steven and Spike who were still fighting. "Yeah I'm just worried about Dawn and Spike." "Don't worry about me luv. I"m having an absolute blast." Spike said killing the deamon he was fighting. "I knew you would babe." Buffy said paying attention to him and not the deamon which had just came out of the hole. "Buffy watch out." Spike screamed and didn't see the one that came up behind him. "SPIKE!!! No Spike! Guys I'll be back I have to get him out of here." Buffy screamed to the others. "Buffy we got your back . Go!" Angel shouted.**

**"Buffy I'm okay honest..." Spike said trying to go back and join the battle. "Yeah you might be but you're staying out. Xander take him. Oh and Spike." Buffy said turning back towards Spike "Yeah pet." 'I'll take that." Buffy said grabing his pendant and smashed it. "Buffy no don't. I can't believe you broke my pendent." Spike said looking for the first time in almost three years actually mad at Buffy sure he had been annoyed but never mad. "Well get over it and feel better. I love you but I have to get back to the scoobies." Buffy said then kissed him and turned to head back. "I love you Buffy be careful." Spike said and like magic he wasn't mad at her anymore. "I will." Buffy said, blew Spike a kiss then ran off to help the rest of the scoobies. **

**"Alright Spike you can't see her anymore come here and let us check you out." Xander said pulling out the first aid kit. "Okay Harris." Spike said turning around and then just collapsed "Spike!" Xander said rushing over to him. Checking his temprature and he was burning up and his pulse was racing. "Xander what happened?" Anya said rushing over to Spike's side. "He fianted. Anya help me get him over there." Xander said picking him up and they carried him to a little table they had set up to take care of the wounds. "Xander he's bleeding bad." Anya said lifting his shirt to look at his cuts. She found one that Buffy must not have seen him get cause it was bad. "I'm taking him to the hospital. You stay here. And I'll be back." Xander said then put Spike into his car and went to leave when he noticed Anya panicking. "Okay. okay God is he going to be okay?" "Anya chill focus and just stay calm." Xander said then kissed her and headed for the hospital. **


	11. Chapter 11

1**Chapter 11**

**"Buffy stay focused you can't get to him any faster if you don't concentrate." Giles said to Buffy noticing that her focus was now more off then it was before.**

**"I'm on it Giles. Wait look the portal it's closed." Buffy said dropping her ax. **

**"Yes it is." Angel said walking over towards Buffy. **

**"Dawn you did it. Willow spells." Buffy said trying to go to Dawn but the spell stopped her. **

**"I'm on it Buffy. Let the spell be ended." Willow said and the barrier droped.**

**"Dawn you okay?" Buffy said going over to make sure Dawn was okay and Steven was right behind her.**

**"Yeah I'm fine. Now go check on Spike. Go! I'm fine." Dawn said seeing the consern in her sister's face.**

**"Okay." Buffy said then bolted for where she had left Spike. **

**"Anya where's Spike? Where is he?!" Buffy shouted after looking around and not seeing him.**

**"Buffy calm down Xander took him to the hospital." Anya said and watched Buffy's face fall. **

**"But I didn't think it was that bad I saw it." Buffy said looking down not wanting to look into Anya's eyes **

**"It wasn't his only cut he had another one below it that was deeper and larger." Anya said as easy as she could. **

**"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Buffy said starting to freak out she couldn't hold it in anymore. **

**"Buffy calm down I'll take you to the hospital." Anya said pulling out her car keys. **

**"OKay thanks Anya." Buffy said jumping in her car. **

**"I'm looking for.." Buffy said franticly. The nurse knew who she was because she had seen her before when her mom was sick. **

**"Room 169." The nurse said and pointed in the direction of Spike's room. **

**"Thank you nurse." Buffy said turning that way when the nurse put a hand on her shoulder. **

**"Ma'am he's not awake yet." She said trying to calm Buffy down alittle.**

**"That's okay I have to see him." Buffy said then ran in the direction the nurse had showed her. **

**"161,162,163,164,165,166 come on this is taking forever 167, 168 oh here it is." Buffy said exahusted and out of breath but glad she found it.**

**"Buffy thank god you're here. Maybe you can get him to wake up. I'll just leave you two alone." Xander said greeting her outside of Spike's room.**

**"Thanks Xander the others are in the lobby can you go make sure they are all okay." Buffy said trying to look as tough as she could. **

**"Yeah no problem Buff." Xander said and then headed out to give them some alone time.**

**"Oh Spike please wake up please. I need you. You know I can't do this Buffy called as a last resort. **

**It only took seconds for her to appear. "What's up Buffy?" Cordy questioned. **

"**You have to save him. Take my life to save him. Make me a vampire again if it'll save him." She begged. Cordy looked at her and sighed.**

"**I can't Buffy it's not just your life anymore." Buffy just looked puzzled for a second before Cordy's earlier words came back to her. **

"**I'm pregnant aren't I? That's why you said to protect my stomach." Buffy stated and Cordy just nodded. **

"**But won't my baby need both of it's parents." Buffy shouted at her. **

"**They will." Came a weak reply from the bed. **

"**Oh my God Spike. Your alive." Buffy hugged him with all she had. **

"**Easy pet." Spike said with a wince.**

"**Oh Spike I'm sorry. I'm just so glad that you're alive but you're not really are you?" Buffy asked regursting that she hadn't heard a hear beat.**

"**Not technically." Spike said and Buffy looked up at Cordy for explanation.**

"**Another has given their life for him." She explained cryptically. **

"**The poof is he ok. He shouldn't have..." Spike was interrupted by the door being opened. **

"**It was my decision. I take care of mine." Angel said as he walked in. **

"**Thank you Angel." Buffy said hugging him.**

"**Wait I hear two heartbeats if you're a vampire and I'm a vampire that means that." He trailed off looking at Buffy. "Congratulations." Was all that he could say. **

"**Thanks." Buffy beamed. **


	12. Chapter 12

1**Chapter 12**

**  
Lets go home I'm tired." Buffy said leaning on Spike. "I think we all are pet."Spike said then kissed her on the top of her head and his hand went back to rubbing her stomach. "Everyone should just come to my house it's closest and biggest." Buffy said after her trance that she was in was broken. "No argument here." Giles said and they all headed out. **

**"Buffy why didn't you tell them?" Spike asked once they had gotten into the car. "Because a hospital isnt' the best place to tell your friends that a master vampire and the vampire slayer are having a baby." Buffy said with a little giggle at the way she described them. "Good point luv." Spike said pulling the car away from the curb. "We'll tell them in the morning okay." Buffy said once they had gotten home and were in their room. "okay." Spike said pulling off his shirt getting ready to go to bed. "Right now I just want to sleep." Buffy said spooning up to Spike in their bed and closing her eyes.**

**(In Buffy's Dream) "Hey Buffy how are you?" Cordy asked Buffy appearing like she normally did out of no where. "Fat but happy you?" Buffy said with a smile rubbing her stomach. "Good but I have to tell you that this is going to be a difficult pregnancy." Cordy said to Buffy trying to stress it without freaking her out worse. "Oh great." Buffy said just colapsing into a chair not really wanting to hear this. "I figured I'd warn you. And Buffy trust Spike he loves you and he knows what he's doing." Cordy said then went to leave but Buffy stoped her. "What?" Buffy asked "Just remeber what I told you. Be careful and I will talk to you later." Cordiela said then disappeared. "Bye Cordy." **

**"Come on pet wake up. we have stuff to do." Spike said trying to wake her up. "I know Spike and would you please for at least a minute stop kissing me stomach so I can sit up. And besides what happened to you not wanting kids." Buffy said with a little smirk trying to sit up with Spike stradaling her legs. "I changed my mind. Our baby is special and I'll make a great dad." Spike said getting off her lap and crawling up next to her. "I'm sure you will now lets go tell everyone." Buffy said getting up and getting dressed fast and Spike did the same.**

**"Guys can you all come in the kitchen for a minute. Okay now that we're all here Spike and I have some news." Buffy said with as somber a face she could out on. "Buffy is everything alright?!" Dawn asked really conserned. "Once we tell you guys you can tell us okay Dawnie." Buffy said trying as hard as she could not to smile but it wasn't working that good. "Alright Buffy." Dawn said sitting down on Steven's lap bracing herself for their news. "Like I was saying Spike and I are.. Spike and I are .. we're .." Buffy studdered suddenly not sure if she wanted to tell them right away. "Spit it out already pet." Spike said trying his best to keep his cool. "Do you want to tell them?" Buffy asked jestering towards the group. "No I told you you could." Spike said with a slight smile. "Ok what I was trying to say is Spike and I are going to have a baby." Buffy said really letting all her happiness come out. **

**"You're what?" Xander asked shoked. "We're having a baby." Buffy repeated not minding she could have said it a hundred more times. "But wait he's a vampire I didn't think .." Xander said saying the same thing everyone was thinking. "We normally can't Harris But I wasn't a vampire for a couple of days." Spike said with a satisfided grin on his face. "Wow congradulations you guys." Tara said getting up from her seat next to Willow and gave them both a hug. "Thanks Tara. Uh Dawn are you okay?" Buffy asked looking at Dawn's face. **

**"Yeah but you so riuned my suprise. Not that I'm not happy for you I am. It's just I am too." Dawn said getting up to hug Buffy. Buffy huged her but pulled her away when she realized what she said. "You are what and you better not say what I think you're saying." Buffy said looking into her eye and she knew Dawn was. "But Buffy I am I bought one of those home thingies cause I couldn't find Cordelia to ask her." Dawn said with a little smile despite her sisters look. "But you never know those things can be wrong." Buffy said not wanting her 18 year old sister to be pregnant even if she was engaged. "Buffy pet look at me and listen. I know you still have your vampire hearing so listen. You hear our baby's heart beat, you hear Anya's and then you hear Dawn's." Spike said looking into Buffy's eyes. "So I'm defiantly pregnant?" Dawn asked excited then glanced over at Steven who seemed as excited as Dawn was. "Yes Dawnie congrats. Even though you're only 18." Buffy said giving Dawn a hug.**

**"Well tecnically I'm older then Anya." Dawn said trying to find a defence. "Hey you want to go that rout you are only four." Buffy said shooting back not having any intent on letting Dawn win this argument. "Hey that's not right." Dawn pouted. "Wait a minute you're only four." Steven said finally saying something sense he found our he was going to be a father. "Steven if we go that way you're only a year and a half." Dawn said with a little smile. "True never mind." Steven said comming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her.**

**"Tara are you sure we should tell them now?" Willow asked her fiance trying to be as quiet as possible. "Will it fits right into the conversation." Tara said then kissed Willow.**

**"Wait Spike I hear Five heart beats not three." Buffy said not paying attention to Dawn and Steven anymore. "Yeah me too." Spike said trying to figure the other two out.**

**"Okay our turn to make an announcement." Willow said taking Tara's hand. "What's up Will?" Xander asked. "Well with all this talk about everyone having a baby Tara and I desided that we want a baby." Willow said smiling as big as the exspected mothers were. "That's great Willow but how adoption?" Buffy asked alittle confused. "No not really. Here comes our weird part. We talked to Oz and we told him what we wanted and he agreed to father a baby for Tara and I." Willow said looking around trying to figure out what everyone would think of that. "Wow that's great guys, but he hasn't done it yet." Buffy asked still trying to figure out where the other two were comming from. "No we meet him tonight to talk." Tara said as she pulled Willow down to sit on her lap. "Okay so that means oh my god Spike listen to where the fourth heart beat is coming from." Buffy said with a little giggle. "I know. You know who the father of that baby is right pet?" Spike said smiling back at her. "Yeah I know." Buffy said still giggling. **

**"Uhm B you mind filling the rest of us in?" Faith asked finally saying something from the coner where she was standing. "One second Faith where's Angel?" Buffy asked looking around and not seeing him. She was sure he was here earlier. "I'm here. What's up?" Angel asked walking back into the kitchen and went to stand by faith. "Listen and you can tell us." Buffy said with a smirk. "I hear five baby heart beats. Wait five?" Angel said looking at Buffy and Spike confused. "We are one Anya's two, Dawn is three, Olivia is four." Buffy said with a smile towards Olivia and Giles. "I am?" Olivia said surprised. "You are congradulations Giles, Olivia." Buffy said with a huge smile and a little gigle thinking about little giles running around. "Okay that's everyone B who's left?" Faith asked looking around confused. "You are Faith." Angel said comming up right infront of her. "No Angel it can't be. Are you sure?" Faith asked more shocked then anyone else. "I'm sure Faith congradulations." Angel said looking into her eyes trying to figure out if she was happy or not. "Faith I hate to ask this, but who's the father?" Xander asked Faith not trying to be rude at all. "I am Xander." Angel said taking Faith's hand and then looked at the rest of the group. "Angel you are?" Buffy asked about as shoked as Faith was. "I am and I'm happy about it. I don't mind being a vampire with three children." Angel said proudly looking at Spike then Steven and then at Faith. "Three Dad?" Steven asked wondering where he had came up with the third one. "You Steven, the new baby and Spike." Angel said looking at Spike only now. "What me?" Spike said shocked to hear Angel refer to him as his son. "Spike you know you're my childe. You have been for over 100 years and nothing is going to change that." Angel said looking into Spike's eyes. Spike just gave a simple nod to show he understood. "Okay so now that everyone's having a baby, congrats to those that are already pregnet and good luck to the others." Buffy said looking around at all her friends. "Thanks Buffy." They all said at once. Then someone knocked on the door. "I'll get it." Buffy said hopping off Spike's lap and headed for the door. **

**"Faith you okay?" Angel asked looking at her. He could tell she was happy but was not so sure about somethings. "Yeah Angel I'm fine. Just alittle shocked is all." Faith said with a smile. "Faith lets go talk upstairs." Angel said taking her by the hand and lead her upstairs**

**"Hey Oz." Buffy said when she saw him at the door. "Hey Buffy is Willow here?" Oz asked in his normal monotone voice. "Yeah she's in the kitchen. Come in." Buffy said still glowing with excitment. "Hey Oz." Willow greeted Oz. "Hey Willow, Tara." Oz said giving them both a hug. "Hi Oz should we go talk." Tara asked going back and taking Willow's hand "Yeah Tara. Bye guys see you later." Willow said as they headed for the front door. "Bye Willow."Buffy said with a friendly wave. 'Bye Buffy congrats." Oz said before following Willow and Tara out. "Thanks Oz Bye." Buffy said looking from Oz to her stomach and then back up.**

**"Okay Giles we kinda have a problem?" Buffy said turning her attention to the happy couple sitting in the coner. "What's that Buffy?" Giles asked turning around from Olivia to face them. "Well I can patrol still but only for a few more months." Buffy said naturally rubbing her stomach and not really realizing she was doing it. "Don't worry Buffy we'll figure something out." Giles said getting up and gave Buffy a hug of congradulations and to reasure her everything would be okay. **


	13. Chapter 13

1 **Chapter 13**

**"Faith are you okay? Are you upset about being pregnant Angel asked once they got upstairs. **

**"No I'm not upset about being pregnet. I'm happy about it. It's just.." Faith said looking down not wanting him to read her face. **

**"What is it Faith?" Angel asked putting a finger under her chin and lifted it so he could see her face.**

**"Angel how do you feel about me?" Faith said now looking into his eyes **

**"What do you mean?" Angel asked alittle taken back by the question.**

**"I know how I feel about you but I don't know how you feel about me." Faith said no longer wanting to look at him so she looked down again. **

**"How do you feel about me Faith?" Angel asked not knowing if he should say how he felt or not. **

**"Angel I've never felt like this before. I love you Angel, but how I feel about you doesn't matter. what matters is how you feel about me." Faith said looking at Angel trying to hold back any reaction she was going to have when he answered. **

**"I love you too Faith." Angel said with a smile and a little kiss on her lips. **

**"What is it with you slayers? You know how to get to a vampire. Faith are you okay?" Angel said noticing that Faith was just sitting there.**

**"You love me?" Faith said looking into Angel's eyes.**

**"Yeah Faith I do." Angel said with a bigger smile then he had when he first told her. **

**"Wow." Was all Faith could come up with. **

**"Faith?" Angel said taking her hand. **

**"Yeah Angel." Faith said as she watched Angel go on one knee **

**"Faith will you marry me?" Angel said pulling out a diamond ring. **

**"Oh my god. Angel are you serious?" Not believing that this was all happening. **

**"Yes Faith I am." Angel said taking the ring out of the box and putting it on her finger. **

**"Yes Angel Yes!" Faith said jumping up and kissing Angel passionatly.**

**"Well lets go tell everyone the news before Buffy leaves for patrol." Angel said once their kiss broke up. **

**"Oh Angel what do you think she'll say?" Faith asked for the first time remembering aobut Buffy.**

**"Buffy will be happy for us." Angel said taking Faith's hand and giving it a reasuring squeeze **

**"You think so?" Faith asked looking up at him.**

**"Yeah she's happy and I think she would want us to be too." Angel said then leaned down and kissed Faith. **

**"You think?" Faith asked still not a hundred percent sure she would be okay with it. **

**"I do but there's only one way to find out so lets go." Angel said opening the door for her.**

**"Hey guys one more piece of news before we all leave." Angel said once they were back downstairs. **

**"What's up Angel?" Buffy asked noticing that Angel and Faith were holding hands and she just smiled at them.**

**"Well Buffy, guys Faith and I are getting married." Angel said then pulled Faith in for a hug. **

**"Oh that is soo cool congratulations you two." Buffy said getting off Spike's lap and went over to give faith and Angel a hug.**

**"Thanks B." Faith said relieved that she was so cool with it. **

**"Yeah now you can come wedding dress shopping with us tomorrow even though I don't need one I'm going." Anya said appearing behind Buffy.**

**"Okay Anya I will." Faith said not being able to help the huge smile plastered to her face. **_** What a day I find out I'm pregnant, that Angel loves me and that I'm going to get married.**_** Faith thought. **

**"Well sorry I have to leave the party early but someone has to patrol." Buffy said grabing her jacket.**

**"Yeah B just be careful." Faith said hugging Buffy again. **

**"I will be." Buffy said with a smile and just thought about how much Faith has changed.**

**"And she won't be alone." Spike said coming up behind Buffy who just leaned into him. **

**"I didn't figure she would be Spike." Faith said with a smile at the happy couple.**

**"Well we should go. Congratulations guys." Spike said with a nod towards Angel. **

**"Thank you Willam." Angel said with a grin "I'll let that one slide." Spike said with a slight growl.**

**"Come on my Willam we have to go." Buffy said with a smirk and a wink towards Angel.**

**"Yes pet." Spike said following Buffy to the front door. **

**"Anyone who feels like staying go ahead we should be back by two" Buffy shouted back and then they left.**

**"Okay Spike you go left and I'll go right and we'll be able to coner this guy." Buffy said with a whisper.**

**"Alright luv but be careful." Spike said not really wanting to leave her.**

**"I will. You too be careful." Buffy said to Spike. "Always pet." Spike said with a grin. **

**"Yeah always huh I remember a certain someone just getting out of the hospital cause he was careful." Buffy said walking back up to him to stand right infront of him. **

**"That was different." Spike said looking at her. **

**"Sure it was. Just go. I love you." Buffy said with a quick kiss then headed out. **

**"I'm not in the mood to fight so lets make this fast." Buffy said comming up behind the man she was suppost to fight. **

**"Hello Buffy." The man said turning around.**

**"Riley? What are you doind here?" Buffy said shocked to see him.**

**"Nice to see you to Buffy. I heard about the thing at the high school and I came to see. Do you know anything about it?" Riley asked coming up really close to her.**

**"Nope." Buffy said as calm as possible. **

**"Yeah I bet. Well after our last count there was 515 dead deamons and countless amounts of dust I'm guessing vampire." Riley said stepping a little closer and Buffy stepped back.**

**"Wow 515 someone did a good job. So how's the jungle?" Buffy said changing the subject. **

**"The jungle is hot. So are you seeing anybody these days." Riley asked and Buffy was alittle shocked. **

**"Yeah I'm actually engaged Buffy said showing off her ring. **

**"Really to who?" Riley asked looking at the ring. **

**"Me. Buffy and I are engaged Spike said as he walked out from behind the tree and put his arm around Buffy's waist. **

**"Wait I know this did Willow do another spell? She should really leave that stuff alone." Riley said with a nervous laugh.**

**"Riley it's not a spell Spike and I have been together for three years." Buffy said with a smile.**

**"Four years pet. Four today." Spike said and then gave her a little kiss on her neck. **

**"Oh yeah with all the excitement I forgot what today was but don't worry I'll make it up to you while I still can." Buffy said with a smile and rubbed her stomach.**

**"Buffy are you nuts this is Spike he's no good for you. He's a vampire for goodness sakes." Riley practically screamed. **

**"And like you are you poof. you better learn to hold your tongue mate." Spike hissed. **

**"Or you'll what walk behind me to death." Riley said with a snicker. **

**"You never know mate I could do a lot worse." Spike said going towards Riley. Buffy tightened her grip around Spike's arms.**

**"Riley I think you should go." Buffy said leaning back on Spike to one comfort him and two she knew he wouldn't let her fall just so he could beat up Riley.**

**"Yeah the only party crasher here are us." Angel said comming around the coner. **

**"Hey guys what's up?" Faith said following Angel. **

**"Angel, Faith what's up?" Buffy said standing up straight but not letting go of Spike.**

**"Well I got all this pent up emotion and there was to many people at the house so we figured that we'd switch and take the second half of patrol." Faith said once her and Angel were standing beside Buffy and Spike. **

**"Okay What the hell did I miss?" Riley asked confused on many levels one of which was that both the slayers were holding hands with a vampire. **

**"Riley it's none of your business and if you don't want a beat down worse then what Angel gave you I suggest you leave." Buffy said sounding cold all the sudden it even shocked her and Spike a little bit.**

**"Yeah cause I'm not half as nice as my sire. He's got that whole soul thing going on and well I don't." Spike said with a snicker **

**"And my childe doesn't like men trying to move in on his turf." Angel said stepping in front of Spike knowing that if Riley didn't leave soon Spike would personally show him out. **

**"Okay I'm leaving but Buffy if you ever get over your vampire phase call me." Riley said with a look towards Spike.**

**"It's not a phase Riley I loved Angel and now I love Spike But I didn't love you Riley I'm sorry. But oh oh." Buffy said then got a sharp pain in her stomach. She grabbed he stomach and Spike grabbed her to keep her from falling.**

**"Buffy are you okay?" Riley asked trying to get over to her but Angel blocked his way. **

**"She's none of your business. Angel please." Spike snaped.**

**"On it Spike. I suggest you leave now." Angel said standing less then two feet away from him.**

**"Faith you're a slayer are you going to let him be like this?" Riley asked looking at Faith who was standing right behind Angel. **

**"Yeah I am and if you don't leave right now I'll kill you myself." Faith said with a hard look on her face.**

**"Alright I'll go. See you later Buffy." Riley said then turned to leave.**

**"No you wont." Spike snapped never looking away from Buffy. **

**"Angel help me get her to my car. It's over there." Spike said picking her up and started towards his car. **

**"Spike mine's closer." Angel said and they headed towards his car. **

**"Oh Oww Spike it hurts so bad." Buffy said holding her stomach, gasping for air.**

**"It's okay pet just breathe." Spike said stroking her hair.**

**"Come on B breathe." Faith said looking back at Buffy. **

**"We need to get her to a hospital." Angel said driving in that direction **

**"NO!" Buffy shouted trying to sit up but she fell back down onto Spike's lap. **

**"Buffy you need to go pet." Spike said trying to keep her calm. **

**"No just take me home. I'll go to bed and rest." Buffy said calming down a little.**

**"But B." Faith protested.**

**"Please just take me home." Buffy said getting upset again trying once again to sit up but she felt dizzy so she satyed laying down. **

**"Okay luv home it is. Now just lean against me and rest." Spike said then kissed Buffy on her head. Buffy leaned against him and closed her eyes.**

**"Is she going to be okay." Faith asked once she thought Buffy was asleep. "Yeah I think she'll be fine. I hope." Spike said looking down at her. **

**"I'm fine just al ittle tired." Buffy said without even opening her eyes.**

**"I hate when you do that." Spike hissed being caught again she always catches him. **

**"I know but still I'm fine. I just need sleep." Buffy said getting into a more comfortable position. **

**"Okay Just sleep now and I'll carry you upstairs when we get home. Now sleep." Spike said stroking her hair.**

**"Yes my Willam. Whatever you say." Buffy said then fell asleep. **

**"Now that she's actually asleep I'm really worried about her. She told me that Cordy told her that this was going to be a difficult pregnancy and I have the feeling that this is just beginning of it." Spike said just looking down at Buffy with so much love and concern in his eyes. **

**"Spike don't worry we'll take care of her. And she'll be okay we all will." Angel said doing his best to comfort his childe. **

**"Yeah Angel we will be but I'm still worried." Spike said not ever taking his eyes off of Buffy. **

**"I know Spike. Come on lets get her inside and up to bed and she'll be okay in the morning." Angel said opening the doors for Spike. **

**(In Buffy's dream) "Hey Buffy." Cordy said when Buffy came into the room.**

**"Hey Cordy what's up?" Buffy asked cheerfully. **

**"I just came to see how you were doing and to tell you that if something happens again like last night to go to the hospital. I know you don't like them but for your baby's sake go." Cordelia said suddenly going all serious.**

**"Okay Cordy whatever you say you're the boss." Buffy said not letting Cordelia ruin her mood.**

**"Now Buffy wake up you've slept for over 24 hours." Cordy said with a little smile. **

**"Okay miss ruin my nice nap." Buffy said with a pout. **

**"You have a lot of people worried about you. And besides you're supposed to go wedding dress shopping soon." Cordy said with a smile at Buffy's pout.**

**"Oh yeah. Hey you coming to my wedding on sunday?" Buffy asked smiling at the thought of getting married on Sunday.**

**"Maybe sweety maybe. Now wake up." Cordy said then gave Buffy's hand a reassuring squeeze. **

**"Okay talk to you later Cordy." Buffy said then waved bye to Cordelia. **


	14. Chapter 14

1

**Chapter 14**

**"Spike?" Was the first thing Buffy said when she woke up. **

**"Buffy you're up." Spike said coming into the room from the bathroom.**

**"Yeah I was told to wake up and besides I'm suppost to go wedding dress shopping soon." Buffy said sitting up feeling a lot better then she did when she fell asleep. **

**"Yeah." Spike said coming over to Buffy and took her in his arms. **

**"You okay Spike?" Buffy asked sensing something wasn't right. **

**"Yeah I'm great. Hey you want something to eat?" Spike said to Buffy standing up. **

**"Yeah I'm. We're starved." Buffy said rubbing her stomach.**

**"I bet the baby is if it's anything like you." Spike said with a smile **

**"Hey!" Buffy pouted. **

**"Come on pet lets go get you two something to eat." Spike said helping Buffy up.**

**"Pickels and peanut butter?" Buffy said just to say what Spike would say.**

**"Whatever you want luv." Spike said then kissed Buffy and they walked downstairs.**

**"Hey guys."**

**"Buffy you're up. How do you feel?" **

**"Fine a little hungry but other then that fine. Hey are we still going wedding dress shopping?" **

**"Sure if you're up to it." **

**"I'm up to it and I can't wait." **

**"Hey Spike?"**

**"Yeah Angel." **

**"You know I'm starting to feel sorry." **

**"Like yours is any better."**

**"Hey we heard that." Buffy and Faith said at once. **

**"Oops I think we're in trouble childe."**

**"I think so too but you started it Angel." **

**"We'll get you two back don't worry, but right now we're going to go spend all your money." **

**"Okay pet whatever you want."**

**"Good boy my willam." **

**"Oh you are so whipped." **

**"Angel can I have the credit cards please." **

**"Sure Faith here." **

**"Thank you my Angel." **

**"And you said I'm whipped." **

**"Okay so we're both whipped really bad."**

**"Welcome to my world boys."**

**"Hey Xander got room in your group for more." **

**"The more the maurier. We are all so whipped." **

**"I am most certinly not whipped." **

**"Giles you're not only whipped by Olivia but by Buffy, Dawn and Faith as well." **

**"I am not." **

**"Oh Giles you so are." **

**"Yeah I am so what." **

**"Okay guys we're leaving don't have to much fun with out us."**

**"Bye Spikey." **

**"Bye my Angel bear." **

**"Spikey? Angel bear? At least Anya's not that bad."**

**"Bye love kitten."**

**"Bye Anya. Okay I stand corrected." **

**"At least Dawn's not that bad." **

**"Bye Stevey- wevey." **

**"Okay maybe she is." **

**"Well at least Olivia isn't childish enough to stoop that low."**

**"Bye my cuddle bunny." **

**"OKay so we're all wrong."**

**"Bye girls." All the guys say at once. **

**"That'll show them to mess with us." **

**" Hey B good plan. I didn't think I could see vampires blush that much." **

**"I know."**

**"There's something I still don't get."**

**"Don't get what Olivia?"**

**"You and Faith with Spike and Angel?"**

**"What don't you get?" **

**"The vampire slayers in love with vampires."**

**"Well these aren't just any vampires. They are special vampires."**

**"Special vampires? What's so special about them?" **

**"Well Angel has a soul and hasn't killed in a very long time."**

**"And Spike?"**

**"Spike. My Spike is odd indeed. I first met Spike about ten years ago. Back then Spike was a normal vampire trying to kill his third slayer. But instead he got captured by some army guys that put this chip in his head where he couldn't hurt any humans. He tried everything to get it out of his head, but when he couldn't he started fighting demons. And helping or trying to help the gang. Then there was little things like when my mom got sick he was there and he just sat with me on my back porch for like two hours just to comfort me. Then one day about four and a half years ago he was captured by this hell-god and was beaten pretty bad because he wouldn't tell her about my sister. He did everything he could to tell me how he felt about me. But I just wouldn't let myself believe his feelings were real or that I had any feelings for him. But then after I died Spike was the only one I felt I could talk to. So Spike and I started to see more and more of each other when sweet came to town and the scoobies found out in the worse possible way where I was and why I was so distant. And they got kinda avoid-y so naturally the one person I went to talk to at that time was Spike so we started to spend even more time together and we started to date behind everyone's back. Then one day we went through this apocalypse and I was careless and got this." Buffy shows Olivia the scar on her side from the fight.**

**"Ouch that looks like it hurt."**

**"It did and still does at time But with slayer healing powers it shouldn't be there, but I'm getting ahead of myself. So it landed me in the hospital and I thought I should be out by the next day but I wasn't. That day passed and another and another and before I knew it I had been in the hospital for two weeks. And one day was really bad so the doctors called the gang and they came. And we said our goodbyes. Which was really hard. And Spike came up with the idea to turn me because I had just came back and I didn't want to leave again. So Spike turned me and placed this robot in my bed and bribed the doctor to tell the scoobies I died. And he did just that."**

**"But why tell them you were dead why not tell them he turned you?" **

**"Because you weren't at Dawn's party you should've saw how they acted. But anyway Spike brought me to a nice hotel to wait until we could leave. Spike went to the funeral and the thing about that that got me was that he knew I was still alive he had just talked to me, but he still cried which got to me. He said it was because it was my funeral and even though he new I was okay."**

**"How do you know he actually cried?" **

**"Because I was there I saw him."**

**"I knew it!" **

**"Knew what Will?"**

**"I saw you but I thought it was just my imagination. But the last two years you were gone I couldn't get it out of my head that you were still alive." **

**"I saw you too."**

**"You did?"**

**"Yeah but I thought it was my imagination." **

**"Yeah just don't tell Spike you saw me. He ragged on me enough as it is. But the two years we were gone he took excellent care of me. We went everywhere I wanted to go and he wrote the scoobies like twice a week for me just to make sure they were okay. So he won my trust and love and now he's the father of my baby and on sunday he'll be my husband." **

**"Wow." **

**"yeah he put up with all my shit and stuck with me through everything."**

**"Again I say wow."**

**"Hey girls we're here." **

**"Alright lets go bankrupt our future husbands."**

**"I'm with you B Lets go we have shopping to do."**

**"Oh look at that one Faith it's perfect." **

**"Yeah B it's great."**

**"I think I'll try it on." **

**"Dawnie what do you think?"**

**"Oh Buffy you look so beautiful."**

**"Yeah gotta hand it to you B You're a 10 hands down." **

**"You guys think so?" **

**"Yeah Buffy. Wow you look stunning." **

**"As beautiful as ever Buffy." Riley said walking up behind Buffy. **

**"Riley what are you doing here?"**

**"I wanted to talk to you and to make sure you were okay."**

**"She's fine Riley and she's got her friends to make sure she's okay. And now we're trying to shop for wedding dresses and it's kinda a girls only deal."**

**"Alright Faith I'm leaving chill." **

**"Bye Buffy."**

**"Goodbye Riley." **

**"Later Faith." Riley said as he turned and left the store. **

**"Thanks Faith."**

**"No problem B now back to that dress of yours. I think it will make your vampire go crazy."**

**"You think so?"**

**"Oh yeah he'll go nuts."**

**"Thanks Willow. Okay did anyone else find anything they wanted."**

**"I did." **

**"Really Dawnie which one?"**

**"This one." **

**"Wow Dawn that's a georgous dress."**

**"Thanks Tara."**

**"Dawnie go try it on."**

**"Okay will you help me zip it up Buffy?"**

**"Of course sweetie. Wow Dawn it's perfect."**

**"You think." **

**"yeah I do but what I think doesn't matter what do you think?" **

**"I love it Buffy."**

**"Good so get it." **

**"I can't Buffy Steven and I only have about $3000 for our wedding and this dress is $2200."**

**"Well how about Spike and I buy it for you as a wedding present."**

**"No Buffy you don't have that kind of money. And besides you still have all your stuff to buy."**

**"Dawnie don't worry I got your dress. Now lets go show everyone." **

**"Okay thank you so much Buffy."**

**"Don't worry about it come on." **

**"Oh DAwn you look so great."**

**"Thanks Tara."**

**"Yeah Dawnie you look amazing." **

**"Thanks Willow."**

**"Okay Willow you come with me and Faith. Tara you go with Dawn, Olivia, and Anya. And once they've picked out their dress and you've seen it we'll switch and go see the others dress." **

**"That's a good idea Buffy." **

**"Okay let's go. Bye tara see you soon."**

**"Bye Buffy, Faith." "Okay Will what dress do you want?" **

**"This one."**

**"Wow Will that was fast. It's nice."**

**"I've had it picked out in the 6th grade when I wanted to marry Xander."**

**"Aww Will that's sweet. So try it on already I'm dying to see how it looks."**

**"Not a funny pun Buffy." **

**"Sorry."**

**"Okay let's go. So what do you think guys?" **

**"Wow Willow you look wow." **

**"My thoughts too B. Willow you look stunning."**

**"Thanks Faith. So have you found your dress yet?"**

**"No not yet, but I will."**

**"Hey guys. Wow Willow you look great."**

**"Thanks Dawnie." **

**"Tara's ready for you guys."**

**"Alright thanks Dawn. See you in a little while Willow." **

**"Okay Buffy."**

**"Hey Tara you look great."**

**"Thanks Buffy. How does Willow look?" **

**"Stunning."**

**"She always does."**

**"Yeah." **

**"Tara you look..." **

**"Faith are you okay?"**

**"Yeah I just found my dress. Look."**

**"Wow Faith it's beautiful. Try it on."**

**"Okay Tara I will. What do you think B?"**

**"You look stunning. Angel will love it."**

**"Buffy speaking of fiances aren't you supposed to be meeting yours somewhere soon."**

**"Oh yeah Dawnie can you please take my dress home for me." **

**"Sure no problem."**

**"Thanks sweetie. Okay I should go."**

**"You going to be okay by yourself?"**

**"Yes I am the slayer I should be okay." **

**"But with your condition someone should go with you."**

**"I'm okay I'll see you guys at home."**

**"Bye Buffy."**

**"Bye girls." **

**"Where are you Spike? oh there he is finally. Wait who's with him? Is that no it can't be! oh oh owww oh." Buffy said then fainted hitting her head hard on the ground. **


	15. Chapter 15

1

**"Angel look someone's passed out." **

**"No faith that's not just anyone it's Buffy and I smell blood."**

**"Oh god Buffy! I knew I should've gone with her."**

**"Come on Faith help me get her to my car we have to get her to the hospital."**

**"Hey Peaches what's oh my god Buffy what happened?" **

"**I don't know Spike but we need to get her to a hospital."**

**"Yeah come on give her to me and lets go."**

**"Help someone she's hit her head and she's pregnant. Help."**

**"Sir Calm down we'll take care of her."**

**"We'll take care of him nurse thank you." **

**"Spike you're shaking." **

**"It's my fault Faith It's my fault she's here again." **

**"How is it your fault Willam?" **

**"Because Angel I was late and if I was there on time this wouldn't be happening. This is just a horrible night."**

**"Why were you late Spike? What happened?"**

**"I ran into a not so happy family member or should I say members."**

**"Who Spike?"**

**"Drusilla at first then Darla."**

**"What happened?"**

**"Drusilla told me that she was going to go after Buffy because she knew Buffy was getting weaker cause of the baby."**

**"And I couldn't stand the thought of her hurting Buffy or our baby so when she turned around to get Darla I staked her."**

**"You staked Drusilla?" **

**"Yeah and then Darla came after me and said that I would pay for that and so would my slayers."**

**"Slayers?" **

**"Yeah Faith Drusilla knew about you too. And Darla didn't like the fact that someone else was having Angel's child." **

**"But Darla is dead. She was killed twice."**

**"Well three times now." **

**"Mr. Summers?"**

**"Yes doctor how is she?"**

**"Well the baby is doing okay but I'm afraid the mother is in a coma."**

**"Oh god my Buffy." **

**"Can we see her?"**

**"I'm sorry family only."**

**"We are family." **

**"Alright the nurse will take you to see her." **

**"Thank you doctor. Angel I'm going to go call the others then I'll be there."**

**"Okay Faith just be careful." **

**"Of course Angel."**

**"Can she hear me if I talk to her?"**

**"Yeah she can hear you. I'll give you guys some time." **

**"Thank you nurse."**

**"Buffy pet I'm so sorry I should've been there. I should've protected you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."**

**"Spike It's not your fault childe."**

**"But it is I should have been with her. I should've protected her. I should've."**

**"There was nothing you could've done."**

**"I could've kept her from hitting her head." **

**"Hey guys we're here how is she?" **

**"No change."**

**"I'm sorry guys visiting hours are over but you can come back tomorrow."**

**"Alright we're leaving." **

**"Nurse can I stay?"**

**"Are you her husband?"**

**"We're supposed to get married on sunday."**

**"Well I'm not supposed to let you stay unless you two are married so if anyone asks you two are married okay." **

**"No problem thank you nurse." **

**"Spike it's been two weeks and you haven't left this room for more then twenty minutes the whole time. You need to eat." **

**"No I don't cause not eating wont kill me and besides Sara the nurse that does the late shift gave me a bag yesterday." **

**"Oh okay I'm just worried about you childe." **

**"I know Angel and thank you but still I don't want to leave until she.." **

**"Hello?"**

**"Buffy you're awake!" Spike said as he hugged Buffy tight.**

**"Yeah but who are you?" **

**"Buffy pet it's me Spike. I'm your fiancee."**

**"My what I don't even know you."**

**"Okay well I'll just go get a doctor then."**

**"Alright Angel good idea." **

**"What happened to me?" **

**"I'm not sure luv. From what I understand you went out for a walk and passed out and hit your head on the sidewalk. You've been in a coma for 14 days 2 hours and 10 minutes." **

**"wow that's some intense count. Were you here the whole time?" **

**"Well yeah."**

**"Hello Buffy how are you feeling?"**

**"I can't remember much of anything but other then that fine."**

**"Doctor what's wrong with her?" **

**"She has amnesia." **

**"Oh god when will she get her memory back?" **

**"Not sure if she ever will. She hit her head hard." **

**"Oh that's great no memory and my doctor doesn't know if I'll get it back. I hate hospitals."**

**"I know pet I'm sorry you're here. I should've been there. I should go and let you get your rest." **

**"Spike please don't leave I don't want to be alone." **

**"Okay luv whatever you want." **

**"Come sit with me please." **

**"Sure pet."**

**"SPike?"**

**"Yeah pet."**

**"Am I pregnent?"**

**"Yes you are luv."**

**"It's yours, right?" **

**"Yeah Buffy it's mine."**

**"But never mind I'm tired I'm going to take a nap. Will you stay with me?" **

**"Of course pet. Sweet dreams." **


End file.
